


Close Comforts

by alex_kade



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Healing, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Healing, Missing Scene, Spoilers, addition to an episode, fic request, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade
Summary: An extension to the end of S4E9: Save Lucifer. Immediately follows the last scene with Lucifer and Chloe.Lucifer and Chloe take comfort in each other after his emotional revelation.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Close Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request fill for my second writing Twitter account follower: @afshan_lakhani.
> 
> The request: "I always thought of the scene where Chloe wore the green dress at the masquerade party. After Lucifer’s body is back to normal. I felt like the writers could have done something more. They ended with just Lucifer smiling. I always wondered what happened after that."
> 
> Hope this satisfies!

Lucifer ran his hands over his chest, delighting in his human skin for a few moments before he looked up to meet Chloe's smile again. She was crying, really crying, causing his beaming, boyish grin to settle into something softer.

"Detective, your makeup," he pointed out gently, and slipped around her to reach for a Kleenex from his nightstand. She took it and dabbed at her eyes, something between an embarrassed chuckle and a happy sob bursting from her lips as Lucifer folded her into a hug. "There, there, detective, everything's alright now. I apologize, I didn't realize my appearance disturbed you that much."

She shook her head, keeping her face buried against his chest. "It wasn't that. I'm just so glad to have you back. We couldn't still be partners if you looked like..."

Lucifer sighed as she tapered off and squeezed her tighter. "I wouldn't blame you. My devil form is quite grotesque."

"No. No, not because of that." She pushed back away from him so she could catch his eyes, her hand going up to lay against his cheek. "Not because of that. Just, other people. They'd see you and they wouldn't understand."

"Like you didn't. At first. Not that I'm holding any grudges."

Letting out a sigh of her own, she leaned back against him. "I know you don't, but I'm still sorry.  And I'm still glad that you're back."

"So we can keep working together."

"So we can keep working together." Smiling, she tilted her head up to look at him again. "You’re a good partner, but that’s not all you are. You're important to me. I would've stayed your friend no matter what happened, devil face and everything. I would've done whatever I could to help you. I would’ve stayed with you.”

Lucifer chortled out a surprised laugh and was finally forced to wipe his hand across the moisture that had pooled in his own eyes. "As long as I didn't actually cause the apocalypse, right?"

"Right," she grinned back.

They continued to hold one another for a few long, blissful moments, just soaking in the other's company and companionship until Lucifer opened his mouth to speak again. The words caught on his tongue for a moment, forcing him to clear his throat and try again. "To think, all this time I was so afraid I'd lose you if I revealed myself to you, and yet here we are, closer now than ever."

Her response was to press against him tighter for another long and quiet moment, fingers curling against his jacket as if she feared he'd disappear if she let go. "Lucifer?"

"Yes, detective?"

"Don't hate yourself anymore, okay?" The request was so soft and muffled against his shoulder he almost didn't hear it.

"So I don't turn into a devil again?"

She shook her head. "No. Because the person you are now? I just don't see anything to hate."

He kissed the top of her head and tilted his face up to the ceiling, another effort to keep emotional tears from falling.

"I won't, detective. If you truly believe that, then I won't."

On that promise, they held each other close long into the night.

_ End _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing twitter! @Alex_Kade_Fics


End file.
